


Prince Diaries 2: Royal Betrothal

by katiedid55



Series: The Prince Diaries [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross Over, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, True Love, slight ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedid55/pseuds/katiedid55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's adventures in love and out of love, general clumsiness and a few late night shouting matches and romantic getaways, all along the way to ascending the throne and learning to serve his heart as well as the grand country of Genovia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Prince Harry, look out your window and welcome back to Genovia." Joe murmured. I put away my journal and excitedly leaned over to peer out my window in the plane to see the green and beautiful Genovia.

I was very excited to be returning to where I now considered home. I had been attending college the last four years and now I had graduated just in time for my twenty first birthday.

Of course I was not immediately going to take the throne. I would be learning at my grandmother's side for a year before I was crowned king and Dorea stepped down. Of course I would also use this year to get close to my future husband and hopefully fall in love.

I had to be honest with myself, thinking about being king scared me so much sometimes I couldn't sleep.

I left the plane and stretched leisurely with a bright smile. This was my home and I felt on top of the world here. I strode to the waiting car and excitedly climbed in to see Alexander my black lab puppy waiting for me.

"Alex!" I grinned happily. I got slobered on all the way to the palace but I had no problem getting loves from my baby.

"Welcome home Prince Harry." Fleur greeted as the limo door opened for me. Alex ran on up ahead and I followed at a slower pace.

The rest of the day was lazy as I was allowed to adjust to the time dofference from America. I went to bed at three in the afternoon in a small bedroom near my grandmother's suite. The next morning I was woken early so I could start adjusting to the time.

The weekend of my birthday arrived and I was dressed up in red silk tunic and leggings and robes with shined black dragon hide boots. The dances were what I was most dreading since I was so awfully clumsy.

The first dance started out fine. I was dancing with a handsome Italian man, Lord Blaise Zabini, and he was a beautiful dancer. Until suddenly he spouted a stream of Italian and then tried to dance a three step tango instead of the waltz. He repeatedly stepped on my toes and I dutifully hid my winces until the next song started and I was rescued by a very tall black man by the name of Lord Dean Thomas. He dance quite beautifully as well, though perhaps too creatively and when he began twirling and dipping me I felt nauseous. I was then stolen by a short fat round man named Baron Horace Slughorn. He was so round I almost had to curve with his belly in order to dance with him and keep a hold of his hands. He spent most of the dance talking about all his connections to the royal class and the parliament even though he never would have a chance to get there.

When at last that dance was over I was allowed a small break and as I stole a bite of cake I was flicked on the ear.

"I saw that!" I spun and nearly squealed when I saw my close friend Hermione.

"Mione!" I cried out happily as I threw my arms around her. She hugged me back and then I tucked her hand in my elbow and we walked around the large ballroom as we caught up with each others gossip. I loved Hermione almost as much as I did Ron and she was a great friend to have when you needed lots of advice. Ron was great and all but he was clueless when it came to men or dating or fashion. As we walked I bumped into a waiter and since he was bigger I was thrown back against another man and in the process my silver circlet slipped off. I saw in slow motion as it tumbled towards the ground only for a white gloved hand to catch it on one finger.

"Oh my!" Hermione gasped in shock at the whole event. Lord Malfoy stepped forward and gently set the circlet back on my head and made sure the jewels faced front.

"Th-thank you, so much." I stammered. Lord Malfoy smirked and gave a nod then strode off. Hermione wrapped her arm around mine and pulled me back into walking. Something about that smirk had unsettled me greatly. Eventually I returned to laughing with Mione only for another accident to happen. My foot landed rather hard on someone else's. When our bodies collided I stumbled back only to be caught by an arm around my waist and I was tugged into a strong chest. I caught my breath and looked up into a pale face and ice blue eyes.

"Hello Highness." The man purred.

"I am so sorry I stepped on your foot!"   
I blushed madly as I righted myself and straightened my robes. I glanced at Mione only to she her grinning away while chattering with another girl.

"Don't worry about it, Prince. These shoes were a little big. Perhaps swelling will make them fit better." The man smirked. I glared and smacked his arm.

"There's no need to rub it in." I pouted and grabbed Hermione to walk again. I was finally dragged back to the dance floor by a very old man, Lord Albus Dumbledore. I did not feel comfortable under his twinkly blue gaze and was grateful he wasn't a fixture at the palace in fact he lived nearly the other side of the country. I felt like he kept trying to read my mind as we danced and when the song ended and I was passed to Biscount Neville Longbottom. He was an amazing dancer and I relaxed gratefully in his arms. He was cripplingly shy though and our conversation consisted of me asking questions and him mumbling as short of an answer as he could manage. Eventually his turn ended and I was handed off to another uncomfortable dancer and then another.

Lord Severus Snape was the worst of the night. He had greasy hair and his black eyes seemed to undress me as they stared down that hooked nose. I kept my eyes to the side or down as much as possible and when we were inturrupted even before the song ended I nearly cried in relief.

When I saw it was the man who kept me from falling earlier when I stepped on his foot I smiled brightly. We easily slipped into a perfect waltz.

"I'm glad my clumsiness hasn't affected your dancing." I murmured with a shy smile and a blush.

"Do not worry Prince Harrison. You may step on my feet any time you wish." He smiled gently back.

"Harry, call me Harry please." I requested. He pulled me closer to his body and dramatically slowed our dance to make talking easier.

"You may call me Draco." The blond man allowed with a handsome smile.

"Thank you." I smiled again then looked over to see Mione giving me a thumbs up. I blushed and looked back to see Draco giving me a soft smile.

"Pardon me, it is Prince Jacque's turn." A voice announced. We both turned to see a boy there with a self important look on his face. I smiled brightly and even though I regretted loosing Draco I stepped willingly into Jacque's arms. He was nearly as tall as me at twelve though since I was so pathetically short. I was five' three" and I felt quite disappointed about it. But I focused on Jacque and we chattered for a while about nonsense though he did try flirting a bit with me until I was handed off to the next lord to dance with.

The night finally ended and I collapsed into bed to pass out from exhaustion. The next two days were spent opening gifts and personally writing out thank you notes to the hundreds of people who gave me them.

When at last I finished the presents and notes my hand ached and I was exhausted enough to sleep through dinner and then through the night till morning when I was woken so that I didn't mess up my schedule.

I spent a couple hours watching the news to catch up on events of the last couple days then I jumped when I heard a soft chuckle behind me.

"Oh!" I gasped when I saw two men there. "Sorry I thought I was alone." I blushed as I turned off the tv and nudged Alex off my feet so I could stand.

"It is no problem, Highness. My name is Colin." The taller blond said with a grin.

"And I'm Dennis." The shorter, dark haired, one grinned as well. They both bowed.

"Hi I'm Harry, you don't have to bow. I don't feel comfortable being bowed at." I waved a hand as I picked up my coffee mug and ambled across the room to shake their hands. They seemed surprised then nodded in synch.

"Prince Harry, your grandmother wants to see you in an hour in the throne room. She is with parliament." Fleur came in and informed me. I nodded and decided to explore a little.

It didn't take me long to get deep into unused halls and every room I discovered was coated in dust. I shocked myself by finding a tiled and rock walled room that was a private church. When I tried to move a candle holder it merely tilted and a door was highlighted with a soft glow of magic. There was a low hiss and I turned to see a small snake wrapped around the neck of one of the priests painted on the wall. It moved and lifted its head.

"You musst give a passssword." It hissed at me. I thought about it for a long while but only one thing came to mind.

"Peverell." I hissed back. It obviously was a magical only entrance and as the royal family were obviously the only ones who would use this place I thought that perhaps they might have used their own name as the password.

"Wrong. But you are sspeaker sso I shall let you through. The passssword iss Chevaliea." The snake hissed and then the door that had lit up earlier cracked open and led into a very dark room. I flicked my fingers at the candles on a shelf by the door which lit immediately. A little slot on the opposite wall caught my attention and I moved over to slide the metal to the side which moved silently. I peered through and saw that it was a spy hole to the rooms of parliament. I could get beheaded for this technically, but I heard my name and stayed to listen.

"Indeed we are well aware Lord Malfoy, Prince Harry plans to learn more at Her Majesty's side before assuming the throne." Lord Crawley, a muggle, spoke up, sounding irritated.

"It was not Prince Harrison I was referring to." Lord Malfoy corrected in a silky tone. "Now allow me to give a short back ground of this heir's bloodline. My wife is Narcissa Malfoy nèe Black. Her father was the Queen's brother. King Ignotus Peverell was the great great grandfather of Lord Orion Black. So as of September the fourteenth of last year, on the occasion of his twenty first birthday another heir of the royal bloodline became eligible to assume the throne. My son Heir Lord Malfoy." These words ripped a painful hole in my chest and made it difficult to breathe. "I take great pleasure in announcing that my son is ready and quite prepared to take the throne as Genovia's rightful King." The room erupted into shouts and protests and agreements as I clutched at the wall for support, my whole world caving in. This was the one place I had ever belonged and if it was stolen right from under me I didn't think I could get over it.

"I move to give a deadline." Lord Slughorn called. "Prince Harry must marry and take the throne in the next sixty days or he forfeits the throne to young Lord Malfoy." Others agreed but most disagreed until Lord Dumbledore shortened the time limit to thirty days. At that I slammed the slot shut and ran for it.

I only just made it to the throne room to meet Grandma and by the look she gave me she knew I had seen and heard everything.

"You don't have to do this Harry. You don't have to become King." Dorea took my hand and I smiled bitterly.

"I will not just bow out at this stage. This Lord Malfoy will have a much harder time getting the crown from me than he thinks." I straightened my spine and frowned in determination and Grandma smiled at me.

"Spoken like a true King." She murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Four days later I was dismayed to be inturrupted during archery lessons to be told that I needed to get ready to greet the usurper. I dressed in a tight fitting green tunic and slightly higher heeled boots to appear taller. I pulled my hair into a french braid that hung down to my waist and brushed my bangs to the side of my face.

"How do I look?" I asked Grandma as I entered the foyer where we would greet and welcome the snake.

"Very handsome. And appropriate." Grandma replied with a smile as she sank into a soft chair next to where I was standing.

"Announcing Lord Lucius Malfoy and his son Heir Lord Draco Malfoy." The royal announcer... announced.

I looked up in shock and stared at the handsome blond as he strode into the room with his slimy father. When Grandma stepped forward to greet them both I hung back and looked down at the floor to avoid 'The liar's' gaze.

"May I present my grandson Harrison." Grandma murmured and Draco bowed and held out his hand to greet me. "Harry, are you going to welcome our guest?" Grandma asked in a gentle prompt. I flicked my eyes up and smiled alurringly at Draco.

"'Lord' Draco." I murmured softly. Just as he took my hand I lifted my foot and smashed the heel of my boot onto his foot. "Hmph!" I sniffed at him then stormed out of the room and downstairs to the kitchens were I fed Alex little sausages from my fingers while I fed myself fresh chocolate chip cookies with my other hand.

"What in all nine realms was that?" Dorea snapped as she stormed up to me. I flushed and ducked my head in shame.

"Well it turns out that Heir Lord Draco and I have met before, at the ball. And we danced. And I flirted with him. And I feel so stupid right now." Mostly my feeling was because I still felt an interest in the blond asshole.

"Well coming from a ettiquette stand point I cannot tell you how absolutely horrid your actions were. As your grandma..." Dorea smirked suddenly. "I say well done!" I laughed and gave her a one armed hug. "Now to cheer you up, I have a surprise, come on." Grandma stood and waited for me to wash my hands then she led me up through the castle to the family wing.

I was led to my new suite of rooms and I explored the dark green and rich brown and white decorated rooms, I couldn't stop grinning. As I explored I found a library study type room and as I stepped inside someone stood up.

"Ron!" I yelled happily and launched myself at my best friend. Last I knew he was attending college in California. "When did you get here?" I asked excitedly as we both sat down.

"Just an hour ago. I had enough time to drive here and then hide before you walked in." Ron grinned and leaned back in his seat. He had really grown into his height and he was now filled out and dressed to accentuate. I smiled happily at finally seeing my best friend again until I remembered something.

"Oh... I'm getting married." I announced.

"Yeah? What's his name? Where's he from? Does he make you happy?" Ron asked leaning forward with a stern expression.

"That's just it Ron. I don't get to find love. I have to have an arranged marriage or I loose my crown." Ron gave me one searching look then wrapped me in his arms and let me cry myself out on his shoulder. Of all the things in my life I had only ever wanted love. Fred had been close, but I didn't want to be with him forever or marry him and have a family. And now I didn't get the choice of falling in love and having a happily ever after.

"You're highness, Queen Dorea would like to see you in the projection room. They have slides for you to go through for your betrothal." Colin informed me from the doorway. I sniffled slightly then nodded and stood. I then looked down at Ron.

"Come with me? Please?" I begged. I knew if I couldn't have his support I wouldn't be able to go through with this whole thing. Ron stood without a word and gave me his arm and we followed Colin through the palace to the theater room where we could watch movies, but right now Joe had a projector set up which was showing a large picture of a man and some personal information.

I sucked in a huge breath and sank into a chair to begin viewing the pictures.

Picture after picture went past and none of them drew my eye or interest. Joe had to change out a reel then about fourteen in on the new reel I looked up and saw a young man not much older than me, twenty three. He lived in England and was an Heir Lord, but was not a part of any political faction. He had soft brown eyes and coppery hair and he was laughing in his picture.

"Cedric Diggory, Heir Lord Diggory of England." Fleur read outloud.

"I... I think... um... him?" I looked at Grandma and when she nodded with a proud smile I got up.

"I just need a minute." I spat then I ran. When I noticed where I was going I was in that secret chapel that led to the spying room. I curled up on the soft kneeling cushion that was large enough for me to fit comfortably and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up I was disoriented and grumpy. I staggered out into the main castle and found people running about frantically. Joe stopped in front of me and glared down at me with his blue eyes full of worry.

"Are you alright Prince Harry? Are you well?" He asked. I nodded and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders while informing everyone through the microphones that he had found me.

"Oh thank Merlin." Grandma cried when she saw me enter the throne room with Joe. "We thought you were kidnapped or hurt somewhere." She rushed forward and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to be alone." I mumbled against her shoulder. "Has anyone contacted ... h-him?" I asked. I couldn't even say his name.

"Yes I called personally to invite Heir Lord Cedric to stay at the palace here in order to see if a marriage contract would be a viable option." Grandma informed me.

When Cedric arrived it was surprisingly very easy to be comfortable around him. He smiled brightly and often and loved to laugh. He spoke fondly of quidditch which he had played in school and he loved muggle photography.

We planned a beach picnic the second day he was there and we got along so well that when he slipped his hand in mine during a walk along the water I didn't pull away. Though I did stumble over some sea weed and managed to pull us both to the ground in my awkward fall. He laughed it off and made it easy for me to do so as well.

"Oh look!" Cedric exclaimed. He darted his hand out and picked up a perfectly intact shell that was two halves of a clam and the inside was startlingly green, like my eyes. He helped me stand then placed the delicate shell in my hands. "Here." He blushed when I stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek in thanks.

His parents were easy to talk to as long as we didn't speak of anything more stimulating than the weather. I made the mistake of mentioning a Lord doing something scandelous that was in the news this week and Lord Diggory chewed me out for being a horrid gossip which he said he should have known I was because of my submissive status, after which I ceased speaking for the duration of our afternoon.

After a few days getting to know each other I felt more relaxed and it was quite easy to fall into friendly and happy conversation with Cedric. On the fifth day he was in Genovia he bid me goodnight after an after dinner walk and he kissed my lips lightly before turning and leaving. I watched him go with a frown, then curled up in bed and slept fitfully. That kiss had not felt anything like kisses with Fred had been like... but that's how it should be, right?

Heir Lord Malfoy stayed mostly out of the way, which I was grateful for as it gave me more time with Cedric. He was certainly a good friend by now and when he took me out deep into the gardens and went on one knee under a huge old willow tree I did feel a bit of excitement. I was not ever going to admit to anyone that the excitement was eclipsed by fear and sadness.

"Harry, I know we have known each other for only a short while, but I feel as if we can make this work. If we are to get married by the end of the month I believe that getting the preparations started as soon as possible will be for the best. So I brought this ring with me, it was my great grandmother's ring and it is very important to me so I was unsure if I really wanted to give you this ring, but after these last few days I know that nothing would make me happier than to know you will see this on your hand for the rest of our lives. Harry Peverel, will you marry me?" Cedric asked as he poised a slim silver band at the tip of my finger. It wasn't the most romantic speech, but then again it wasn't the worst either and it was definitely sweet in Cedric's little way. I bit my lip then closed my eyes and nodded. The cool ring slid onto my finger with ease and only just barely needed to shrink to fit my finger. Cedric stood while my eyes were still closed and drew me close for a quick kiss. The butterflies went crazy in my stomach but not in a good way. I tried to respond, but I was shaking and really needed to sit down.

"Cedric, maybe we should go inside? I'm feeling a little dizzy." I spoke softly, but my breathlessness was obvious anyways.

"Of course Harry, lean on me and I'll help you walk." The ever kind and thoughtful heir lord offered. Each step I took towards the castle felt like it added weight to the ring until I just wanted to stuff my hand in a pocket to hide it from everyone.

***

Of course hiding away from everything did not work. The official announcement was made to the whole country and preparations were immediately begun for the wedding. Two weeks before the wedding Cedric needed to go home to settle everything as well as gather his possessions to move them here. The morning he left I wandered the palace without really knowing what to do. Archery wasn't till later and I had already been to see Shade my horse. I sighed and leaned on a balcony over the gardens. I glanced at the huge diamond on my finger and sighed again.

"Getting cold feet?" A soft voice asked. I jerked my head up and saw that Heir Lord Malfoy was standing a few feet away.

"No." I snapped. If there was any one person I could blame for my loveless marriage it would be this man. "What do you want?" I asked with a deep scowl. If my hostility surprised him he didn't say anything. Between one blink and the next he had slip up behind me and pressed his body against mine.

"No need to be so hostile." He murmured against my ear. I shivered and squirmed to get away, but his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and then his lips were suddenly on mine. I melted instantly and began kissing him back. It was shocking and and delicious and hot. I shuddered and pressed bacl closer to him until I suddenly realized what I was doing and jerked away harshly enough that he let me go and I stumbled back a few feet.

"I'm sorry to interrupt highness, but the queen is waiting for you." A soft male voice announced. I turned with wide eyes to see one of my manservants watching us with a vaguely curious expression.

"Ah, yes. Thanks Collin." I stammered then I spun and ran back into the palace.

What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry about the wait. I recently moved so everythin g is all hectic with trying to do everything I need to while working full time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

Ch.3

The whole palace was gossiping about how I had been caught kissing Heir Lord Malfoy. Of course I knew exactly who was to blame and I coldly ignored Collin whenever he was the one to help me. When he was there I made a point to do as much as possible without his help and to brush him off if he tried to assist me.

His hurt expression every time nearly broke my determination, but he had spread vicious rumurs about me that could ruin my chances of marriage and therefore my chance of gaining the throne.

When Cedric returned I swore to him that the kiss hadn't been what I wanted and that it had been forced in me. He believed me thankfully and let it go at that, but I refused to let any minute go to waste and brought him everywhere I went, including lessons.

***

At a small garden party, two weeks before my wedding another disaster happened.

I had just asked Cedric to get me a drink of water when Heir Lord Malfoy sidled up to me.

"You two make such a cute couple." He murmured.

"Thank you, I agree." I answered blandly without a real thought.

"It is too bad you aren't attracted to him." He said in the same friendly tone.

"I know it is sa..." I then registered what he said and turned to stare at him in outrage. By then he was walking away with an evil chuckle. "Get back here!" I growled as I chased after him away from the party and into the less cared for gardens.

When I caught up to him next to a fountain I grabbed his arm and yanked him around to face me.

"I'll have you know that if there is one person I can blame my loveless marraige on its you!" I snapped. I gripped his arm harder as he tried to pull back. "And if there is anyone in this world that I can claim to hate it is you and there is nothing you'll ever do to fix that." He managed to free his arm and stumbled back a step. "You've tried to rip away the only home I've ever had. You've managed to tear apart my dreams of ever finding someone to love me for me. And you are still trying to ruin the only chance I have at happiness. Why are you so cruel?" I asked hopelessly. He simply stared at me with wide eyes and eventually my shoulders slumped and I turned to leave. A gentle hand caught my wrist and swung me around to stumble into arms that encased my waist tenderly.

"Harrison... I, I am sorry." Malfoy murmured. I was shocked, so shocked I didn't move as he leaned down and kissed me again. And in that second I snapped and began shoving at him trying to break him away from me.

"Let me go!" I shrieked. And just as I heard a shout from behind me we both stumbled and fell with a huge splash into the grimy water of the fountain. Hands grabbed and dragged me up out of the water, holding me up until I had my footing. My clothes were probably ruined by the disgusting water and as I watched Malfoy rose from the water looking like a water nymph. I probably looking like a drowned cat.

"You jerk!" I hissed and lashed out to slap him, but my hand was eaily caught by Joe who was the one to pull me from the water.

"Highness, lets get you inside and dried off." He insisted in his usual calm voice. "You. Heir Malfoy. I insist you leave the Prince alone from now on." Joe snarled at Malfoy. With a lingering glance at me Malfoy turned and left, dripping water as he went. Just as he vanished around a corner of the gardens I sneezed several times violently.

The cold I got from that was the worst I'd had in a while. Cedric never left my side and provided anything I needed. He was so sweet and caring I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Why?" He asked when I was delirious and said what I was feeling.

"Because I'm stealing you away from the person you actually love. They deserve how you are taking care of me." I mumbled then began coughing again, the pain grew in my throat and I reached shaking fingers for the pain potion I was allowed to take when I needed it. I wasn't allowed a pepper up to cure the cold because the wedding ritual would not work if I had any potions in my body and pain potions faded from the hody very quickly.

"Oh Harry..." Cedric murmured, brushing my hair back from my face with a gentle hand. "I'm sorry that this has to happen. I know I'm not who you love, but we can still be good friends." He attemtped to cheer me up.

"That's great..." I coughed again and nearly whimpered from the pain. "But when I imagined getting married I didn't think I'd marry just a friend..." I could feel my emotions getting too strong so I turned away from Cedric and burrowed into the sofa I was laying on.

"I'm sorry Harry. I know how much this hurts you. I wish I knew what to do to make it easier on you." Cedric rubbed up and down my back and I slowly fell asleep to the sound of him humming.

***

When I was well enough to return to normal life at the palace it was the day before my wedding. I had invited as many omega royalty as I could and we spent the afternoon partying until we were all too tired to continue. At which time we retired to bed.

"Hermione? Is it bad that even though he is trying to take away my entire world I still find him attractive?" I asked in a very soft voice. Hermione gave me a long look.

"Harry, Draco was raised by his hoity toity father Lord Malfoy, all he knows is what he has been taught. His father is probably forcing him to make this bid for the throne." Hermione gripped my hand and gave me a small smile. "I've spent time with him at school in England. He was so much nicer away from his father. Lord Malfoy is nothing but a grasping devious little pretender and all he wants is more power. He would probably rule the country through Draco if he could. But I know Draco wouldn't allow that to happen if he actually became king." She explained gently.

"You mean he doesn't want to ruin my life?" I asked skeptically. Hermione shook her head and left to go to bed. She had left me quite a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding eill be the next chapter and from now on things will be very different from the movies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding, as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any typos it is because I have no beta.

The day of my wedding dawned and I was awake to see it. My night had been long since I couldn't sleep due to nerves. As I watched through tired eyes the world became light again and last minute preparations were being finished when someone walked through the door. I turned with a resigned sigh and then froze as I saw my mother.

"Mom?" I asked hesitantly. I had no idea she would be here. She opened her arms to me and I ran to her. Only as she held me tightly did I finally feel like everything was going to be okay.

"Honey, I know this marriage isn't what you imagined for yourself, but I want to give you some advice. Being married is just being yourself, only with someone else." Mom murmured in my ear. I nodded and hid my face against her shoulder so she wouldn't see me tear up, I had a feeling she knew anyways.

"Your highness, we need to start getting you ready for the ceremony." Dennis announced from the doorway. Collin had almost given up on trying to serve me, mostly he cleaned and did my laundry while Dennis kept me on schedule and helped me dress. I was fine with that because after his betrayal I didn't think I could trust Collin around me anymore.

I pulled away from mom and allowed myself to be pulled into my dressing room where three different people began preparing me. One man focused on my hair and when finished the woman stepped in and did my make up then the second man came in with my wedding robes to help me into them. Dennis helped me as well and when I was dressed they turned me so I could look in the mirror. Of course the second I saw my reflection I started crying which freaked out the woman who did my make up since I was messing it all up. Dennis simply waved her off and handed me a handkerchief until I calmed down. When my make up was retouched I was led from the room and I could tell Dennis made every effort to keep me from seeing my reflection in any surface.

Waiting at the palace steps was the royal carriage that was to carry me to the temple church. It was the place every king and queen had been married in since the very beginning of Genovia. The temple was dedicated to Hecate and if she blessed a marriage it was to be a long and happy and prosperous marriage full of love and fertility. But I knew in my heart she wouldn't bless this marriage.

I sat, stiff and uncomfortable, wringing my hands in my lap and staring at the far wall of the carriage as it began moving in the procession that would end at the temple's church steps. With every jolt of the carriage and clop of the horses hooves my heart sank lower and my stomach rebelled more until I felt I was about to throw up.

I could hear the throngs of people lining the street and the soft pitter patter of the flowers they were throwing and the rice they tossed at the carriage. I wished that at least someone would notice how miserable I was and would stop everything.

When the carriage stopped I did my best to smile at the people cheering for me and waved to the gathered crowds. I was then hurried up the steps of the church and led to the closed door of the chapel.

"Joe! I'm not ready for this!" I gasped as my panic finally overwhelmed me and I crouched to bend over and dry heave. I hadn't eaten exactly because of this reason, I knew I would throw up at some point.

"It's okay Prince. Everything will be fine." Joe tried to reassure me. His words did nothing to stop my fear and only when I noticed a camera man coming towards us did I stand up and attempt to hide my true feelings.

"I don't think I can do this..." I whispered shakily and Joe simply took my hand and put it in the crook of his elbow.

"I'll stay with you the whole time." He promised. I gulped back the lump in my throat and nodded, afraid that if I spoke I would dry heave again. I heard the choir of muggles begin to sing and the doors swung open. The chapel was filled with white lilies and soft green ferns. White rose petals were strewn leading up the long aisle to where the priest of magic was standing with Cedric looking dashing in royal blue and white robes. I bit my lip and looked down, focusing on just taking one slow step at a time. I glanced up to see my mother smiling. Again to see the rows of guests also smiling as if in great joy. Cedric grinned at me. Joe squeezed my hand gently and in that moment I froze up. My knees wobbled and my breathing began to speed up faster than was healthy.

"I... I..." I stammered into the sudden silence as the choir stopped singing and we stood still in the aisle. "I need a minute!" I gasped out then turned and ran out of the chapel. I found a quiet corner in the temple and curled in on myself trying to catch my breath and failing to stop my panic attack.

"Harrison..." I looked up at Grandma and blushed in shame. I had disappointed her and the country and I just needed to get a grip on myself and face what was happening as there was no way to change what had to happen.

"I'm so sorry Grandmother. I'll be fine in a moment I just need a second to calm down. I can do this!" I stood and fanned my face before calming my breathing and forcing myself into a proper princely mask. But as I stepped to go around Grandma and back to the chapel she gently caught my hands.

"No, Harrison. I am sorry." She murmured as she reached up to cup my cheek. "I'm forcing you to do the same thing I was forced into and I am once again in the wrong. I was thinking only of myself, of our family rather than of you as a person and I apologize." She gazed at me sadly.

"No Grandma I have to do this, for Genovia! I have to! Otherwise Lord Malfoy would get the throne and he would twist things to make his life easier with no thought to the people who depend on us to keep them safe. If this is what keeps them safe from him I would do it over a thousand times." I insisted. Grandma patted my hands and nodded.

"Harrison promise me one thing. When you go back in there, listen to what your heart says and follow where it leads you. If you truly love the people it will lead you to the best way to protect them." Grandma then kissed my forehead and then lead me back to the chapel. When the music started again both she and Joe walked with me towards the priest and as we walked I thought over her words and really tried to listen to my heart but only one thing seemed to be there and it wasn't what would serve the people, only myself.

So I ignored it and with growing dread I allowed Cedric to take my hand and lead me forward to the priest. But as we stepped up the last stair I suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

"Ced, wait." At my words Cedric turned to look down at me expectantly. "Do you believe that everyone deserves a chance at love?" I asked quietly. I could hear the crowded room beginning to whisper, but I just gazed up into those honest hazel eyes.

"Yes, I do." He answered with a puzzled frown.

"Including us?" I asked to clarify as I held up his grandmother's ring which I had just slipped off. Cedric took in a sharp breath then met my eyes with a wondering look.

"Thank you Harry." He murmured then kissed my cheek as he took the ring. He then ran down the steps and into the arms of a beautiful black haired girl who seemed to have been crying. I took a deep breath and turned to face the audience.

"A few moments ago I came to the realization that the only reason I was getting married today was because of a law. And that isn't nearly a good enough reason for me, so I'm not getting married today." I announced in a clear voice. Instantly the chapel went deathly quiet. "Thirty days ago the parliament met and together decided that they had the right to take away my choice of husband and mate. I look to those men, who sit here in front of me and I ask you... to think of your sons... your daughters, your nieces and nephews, grandaughters and grandsons and ask yourselves if you would force them to do what your trying to make me do?" I looked at the parliament members and saw them all frowning.

"I know in my heart that I could take the throne without another man at my side and guide Genovia just as wisely as my Grandmother has for years. I believe that we can continue to combine all the beauty of the past with all the best hopes for the future, but only if we can stop and think of each other instead of only ourselves. I stand here, ready to take my place as your king. Without a husband." I looked straight at Lord Malfoy as I said this and his answering smirk unnerved me. As he stood up I was filled with dread.

"Every time this charming young man opens his mouth, he demonstrates a disregard for the laws and traditions of our land. The laws clearly state that an unmarried woman or submissive cannot be crowned. Our prince is in contempt of this law and therefore cannot be crowned. However. There is one other heir to the throne-" Lord Malfoy was smirking right up until he was inturrupted.

"No there is not." I nearly gasped at the new voice and looked to see Heir Lord Draco Malfoy standing in the aisle glaring at his father. "I renounce my claim, I refuse to become king. There is no heir except the beautiful prince you see standing here. Just look at him. He was willing to throw away his only chance of finding love to serve and protect this nation. If that doesn't tell you just how perfect he is then you need your heads checked. Besides, just think how amazing he will look on our postage stamp." Draco smirked then turned to leave, his father blustering and trying to get him to come back and take back what he had said. When they had gone and the doors swung shut behind them I turned back to the parliament.

"Prime minister?" I called. The large man rose to his feet and bowed.

"Yes my prince?" He asked with a wide smile.

"I move to abolish the marriage law as it applies to present and future women and submissive royalty. Who will second my motion?" I knew this was a long shot, but after what had just happened they needed to be pushed immediately for change. I simply met their eyes expectantly until finally Lord Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.

"I second the motion. It is time to change and look forward to a new and brighter future, one Prince Harrison will lead us to." He said in his rumbling calming voice. His blue eyes twinkled at me and even though it made me uncomfortable I smiled at him gratefully.

"Motion seconded, all in favor say Aye." The Minister called for the vote. One by one the lords stood and called their votes. There were only two nays, but they did not matter. "Motion passed. May I be the first to congratulate you, Highness. May your rule be long and prosperous." With that the whole chapel burst with cheers and I covered my mouth with my hands as I burst into happy tears. I was handed a handkerchief to wipe away my tears.

After that everything seemed to be a blur. We all filed out of the temple and out into the streets where I was lifted on to the open carraige for the ride back and Grandma held my hand the whole way, telling me how proud of me she was. Mom sat across from us and simply by her serene smile I knew she supported me in whatever would make me happy.

The news spread through the kingdom and before night my coronation was being planned by the palace staff.

I curled up in my large bed and allowed the stress of the day to leave me in a last bout of tears. I had begun the day thinking that I would be married by this time, but now I was free, going to be crowned, and allowed to find someone who I could love and who would love me back. I sighed and fell asleep. And if I dreamed of white blond hair and icy grey eyes it didn't matter because the world was now full of possibilities and I was willing to explore them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, kudos and subscribe, much more to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!STOP!!!!!
> 
> IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 4 DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER YET. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MISS A CHAPTER SINCE I AM UPLOADING THEM SO CLOSE TOGETHER.
> 
> Day before the crowning ceremony, chapter 6 will be the last chapter to follow the movies since the second movie ends at the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains mentions of Heat Cycles for male submissives. Slight Dom/sub. If the idea of a sub!Harry Potter does not appeal to you, or if dom!Draco Malfoy offends you, please don't continue.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy :)

The day before I was to be crowned I managed to find quiet solace in the empty and darkened throne room. Alex, now a much larger yet still quite exuberant puppy, lounged at my feet with his favorite bone while I tried not to think of all the responsibility I was about to take on my shoulders. Of course Grandma would stay as my advisor, but I would have preferred having a husband to help me. My body craved a family and a mate and with each passing night I dreamed of the one who had managed to worm his way into my heart.

"You're Highness? May I beg an audience?" I jerked my head up in shock to see the focus of my thoughts standing before me.

"Of course. Come forward." I replied with a teasing smile. Draco stepped up and then surprised me by kneeling on the first stair leading to my throne. "What is it you would ask of me?" I asked then in a serious tone, though with a smile so he knew I was teasing.

"I'm afraid it is a matter of the heart I need the most help with. You see I am in love with the most beautiful submissive I have ever met, however I am unsure if he will accept me, as I have recently been disowned and cannot provide him with the support he deserves." Draco murmured, his eyes wide and sincere. My heart trembled... was he talking of another? Had he given up on me? Had any of it been real?

"I am sure that if the object of your affections were in love with you, that they would not care. They would share in your sorrow, yet work with you toward a better future." I assured him gently. A good king puts the needs of his subjects first.

"Then you must mean I should tell this submissive? Should I tell him I dream of his hand in mine, his skin gliding against my own. His soft moans as I make love to him. The glow of his skin as he strokes his pregnant belly, his tired smiles as he nurses our children." He whispered as his heated gaze met my own shocked one. I blushed bright red and gasped.

"Y-yes." I stammered. His predatory grin stretched wide as he then stalked up the steps and smoothly pulled me into his arms.

"I want you, Harrison." Draco murmured as he stared down into my eyes. I felt like melting, but instead pushed up on my toes and kissed him with all the pent up emotion I could. I wanted him to feel how much I wanted him as well.

"We have to wait for my first heat. It will be very soon, perhaps within the month. The doctors have kept a very close eye on me. I want you to spend my heat with me, and when we have we will be bonded forever." I smiled brightly and his lips claimed mine in a bruising kiss.

"I can almost see it now, you stretched out beneath me and begging me to sooth your itching hole. Whimpering when I'm not fast enough." Draco seemed bound and determined to set me off early. My body was flushed and aching for him, but I knew that we had to wait for my heat or it wouldn't be an official bonding.

"Please Draco, this is hard enough already." I pouted at him and he smirked.

"My apologies Majesty. May I inquire as to a subject I may pursue without offending thine sensitive and innocent ears?" He asked teasingly.

"I'm not innocent, idiot. But I've never shared a heat so this will be my first time with an alpha." I admitted. Draco shivered then kissed me hard. I moaned and went limp as he roughly shoved me against a pillar of the throne room where he ravaged my mouth with his tongue and made my whole body tingle with pleasure.

"I want you!" He growled as he moved his mouth and hunted down to below my ear.

"Dr-draco please! You're going to set off my heat early!" I tried to push at his chest, but the flames he was sending through my veins were making me weak and limp. "I am going to be crowned tomorrow. I can't be crowned if we are locked up with my heat." I protested. Draco growled and then stepped back. I fell down to sit on the cool marble floor, both of us panting.

"I'll send in your manservant, Dennis. I won't be able to hold myself back if I stay near you any longer. Hold on, my love." I heard him walk away swiftly while I pressed my flushed face against the cold pillar he had pinned me against earlier.

"You're highness!" I jumped at the voice then settled again. "Are you alright?" Dennis helped me get to my feet.

"My heat is almost here. We need to hold it off until after the ceremony tomorrow. Help me into a cold bath then get my grandmother and our doctor. Allow no one else in my rooms no matter what happens." I whimpered as I felt my body increased in temperature. Hopefully the cold bath would slow my body down until the doctor came with a temporary heat suppressant.

I let out a very embarrassing squeal when I was lowered into the freezing cold bath. I then sent Dennis off to get the two people who could help then lay back in the water, whining with the strong discomfort.

"You're highness, I'm here now, just relax and let me take care of you." The familiar soothing voice of Dr. Pomfrey, the palace doctor, reached my ears and I let out a relieved sigh.

"I think my heat is starting." I whimpered. A soft cool hand cupped my forehead then a thermometer ran across my brow.

"Temperature matches normal readings for the beginning of a heat. You were right to have gotten in a cold bath." She performed a few small, quick tests then smiled as she gently took my hand and guided me to hold out my arm. She searched for a vein where she then gently skid a needle under my skin. I jumped and turned my head away, breathing carefully so I wouldn't panic while she pushed the clear liquid of the suppressant into my vein.

"I'm giving you the injection because it will work much faster and therefore much quicker than pill form and will be more likely to hold you heat off for another day. I don't want to give you a second shot because it might risk completely setting back your heat and throwing off your natural cycle. If you feel that you won't make it through the coronation let me know, if I have to I will give you a second shot." She murmured gently. "Let give that a half an hour to really get to work, meanwhile stay in the cold bath and try to rest." Dr. Pomfrey withdrew the needle and capped it then placed it in her bag to be destroyed as soon as she reached her hospital rooms. The smallest bit of blood on the needle might be used by enemies of the crown to impersonate me or worse curse me through my own blood.

I relaxed back against the wall of the tub and closed my eyes. I could already feel the suppressant working as it cooled the heat fire and in the wake of that my limbs trembled in exhaustion.

"Hadrian, are you alright? Your lips are turning blue!" I jerked in surprise and slipped down in the tub until my head was under the water. I thrashed and was able to sit up again, gasping and giggling at my response to getting scared by my grandmother.

"Yeah, I'm fine Grandma. Pomfrey gave me a suppressant. I won't last very much longer than the ceremony tomorrow." I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"And have you... do you have someone... oh dear." She stopped and laughed when I giggled again at her discomfort at asking if I had someone I wanted to share my heat with.

"Did you know Lord Draco's father disowned him for renouncing his claim to the throne?" I asked her with a soft smile.

"No I did not, may I ask why you are mentioning this?" Grandma helped me to stand and gently wrapped a soft robe around me. I was shivering so hard I couldn't do anything myself so she helped me make my way into my room. "Let's get you into warm clothes. You needn't get sick on top of everything else." I wanted to resist and just collapse into my bed, but I allowed her and Dennis to dry my shaking body and then dress me in soft warm pants and shirt then I was gently tucked into bed and left to sleep in my warm covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again please comment, kudos and subscribe. Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot longer to write than I expected. I also meant to write the scene with Draco and Harry during his heat, but they wanted an entire chapter to themselves, so here you are.

The next morning I was allowed to sleep in as late as possible. The ceremony was planned for two in the afternoon, with a feast and celebrations to last well into the night after I was crowned.

"How are you feeling, Hadrian?" Grandma asked as she oversaw the preparations I was being put through.

"I'm still shaky. I need to eat, but I'm not hungry, which is good because of the ritual, and I feel... weird. My head is spacey and I feel like I am about to explode with nerves." I admitted shakily as I allowed myself to be primped and primed. I was polished to within an inch of my life then my ceremonial robes were slipped onto my body. It was a bit early, but we were going to do the portrait of me in my robes and a practice crown for the painting Grandma had commissioned.

When I had been posed a mirage of times for a selection to choose from I was lead to the antechamber to await the beginning of my reign.

"I'm scared." I whimpered as last minute adjustments were made. I looked for Grandma, but she had left to take her own place for the ceremony.

"Don't be." A voice answered back. I whipped my head to see Draco standing in resplendent robes of silver-blue, a light grey tux vest showing under them and black pants. He stepped forward and took both of my hands which he lifted up to his mouth to tenderly kiss each of my knuckles.

"There's so much I don't know yet." I mumbled, keeping my eyes on where our hands were clasped.

"Your Grandmother will be here, I will be here, you have the parliament and the minister, not to mention your friend, Miss Hermione. You have all the help in the world. You just need to trust in yourself." Draco stepped forward and kissed my forehead then my cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered, reaching up to wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"Anything for you, my love. I must go, but I will be there by you the whole time. You can do this." He kissed my lips tenderly and I tightened my arms, keeping him from ending the kiss before I was ready. He chuckled and indulged me until we heard the door open to the ritual room. "Got to dash." Draco laughed and pecked my lips one last time before running off. I giggled and watched after him even as others bustled around me.

"You're highness, it is time." Dennis murmured reverently as he took my arm in his and led me to the top of the stairs. I heard a soft sigh go around the filled room, but no words were spoken as the ritual dictated. I tread silently down the steps to the ritual bath. This was the only part I did not care for, but it was a ritual Magic herself had laid out for the crowning of a king and or queen.

The priest who had been at my almost marriage met me at the bottom of the stairs. He gave me a soft smile and took my hand to guide me to the quartz tub.

I closed my eyes as the strings holding up my robe were pulled and my body was bared to all the eyes present. I was just grateful that by tradition no pictures or videos were allowed to be taken.

Silence reigned until I was laid in the bath, completely submerged. I could hear the priest talking and even though I could not breathe I found myself able to stay down for far longer than was surely possible. That is when I felt a burning sensation in my chest. I tried to scream, but I was frozen, unable to struggle or even call for help. The burning spread to my whole body and then when I stopped fighting it changed. I felt my eyes roll back into the back of my head and my whole body went limp as I floated to the surface and drew in my first breathe of air in several minutes.

"You entered the water as a Prince, with all the station and finery that comes with it. Now you will rise from the water as a king, in the same way you entered this world, as bare as a new born child and as poor of finery as the lesser of your subjects. Take my hand." The priest helped me stand on wobbling legs, I felt almost like I had been struck by lightning. That hot feeling was back in my chest and spreading very slowly again. I welcomed it this time and while the heat didn't go away the pain vanished.

There was an almost silent breathe of astonishment from the gathered witnesses I looked down at my bare glistening body and saw myself glowing from the inside with a pure green light.

The priest guided me to a platform where I was draped in a pure white robe.

"Magic has graced us with her presence, with you as her form she will give a few words." The priest murmured, letting go of my hand so I stood alone on that platform.

"Witnesses, my beloved people, those of you with my magic and those of you without. Blessed be." A voice issued out of my mouth. I almost panicked, but the magic that was not mine soothed me easily and the voice continued. "You are here to witness the greatest moment in magical history. Prince Hadrian, soon to be king, will be the salvation of Magic and Muggles alike. Dark times may come, but as you listen to and heed the words of my chosen he will guide you on not only the safest path, but the path that will lead you to the greatest happiness you will ever know. Listen well when I say, any who go against my chosen shall suffer. I am Magic. I give magic to those I know will use it for the betterment of others. If you prove me wrong in my decision I will take back my gift and more. Long live King Hadrian." Amd with that the magic left my body and I crumpled. I was caught in the strong arms of the priest who steadied me and allowed me a moment of privacy to catch my breath and prepare for the rest of the ceremony.

"Magic has spoke. Let all here acknowledge what you have seen." There was a murmured 'I have witnessed' from everyone in the room. "It is time. Everyone proceed to the throne room." From this moment until I was crowned none but the priest could lay a hand on me. That way the gift magic had left with me would not be stolen from me. I walked from the castle ritual room still wearing my white robe.

"I didn't realise it would hurt so much." I murmured on the way to the room behind the throne room where my coronation robes were waiting.

"The pain was Magic purifying your body. As of today you are like a new born child." He murmured as he ushered me into the room and gestured for me to take the robe off. "I think this might be of good news to your soon-to-be-husband. You're body is untouched, pure in every way possible." The priest chuckled as my face went bright red.

We didn't speak again as he helped me into pure white underclothes, tight white trousers, white stocking and white leather boots. The first bit of color was my loose shirt which was bright blood red. My robe was a shimmering billowing gold with the Genovia crest detailed in red across the back. 

My hair was dried with a flick of a wand, with a second flick it laid straight down to my waist. The priest then deftly braided my hair down my back and tied it off. For the very last time the crown that signified me as crown prince was placed on my brow and I was at last ready for the coronation.

"This ceremony is completely muggle, as the last ceremony was completely magical. It won't be long, my prince." The priest then led me from the room and into the throne room. The trumpets rang out, tempered by singing from the muggle choir. We walked from the end of the throne room to the dias set up for the throne. I stepped up and turned to face the rest of the room. I saw my mother smiling, with tears in her eyes, Draco grinning in spite of himself, and Ron standing surprisingly next to Hermione. Apparently they had gotten to know each other and I was glad to note my two best friends got along well enough.

"All who gather today to witness this moment, I ask you kneel as your prince is crowned your king." Every person knelt on one knee. The priest then had me place my right hand over my heart and my left hand on the thick book of Genovian law that had been used for coronations for thousands of years.

"As you have each hand placed beginning your rule, so should you continue in your duty to country and people. You have the law to guard the land and your heart to guide you in serving and protecting those who depend on you." The priest spoke reverently as he stood in front of me. I kept my eyes ahead, not seeing anything, just keeping position as told to.

"The oath will now be taken. Do you, Hadrian Jameson Evans Peverel swear to govern this land in fairness, according to its laws and customs?" 

"I solemnly swear so to do." I gave an affirmative. "And do you swear to protect every citizen under your rule to the best of your abilities?"

"I so swear." I murmured.

"And lastly do you swear that every decision you make will be for the betterment of Genovia and it's people's way of life?" He asked.

"This too I promise." I answered clearly. The book of law was taken and I reached out with one hand. Into my grasp appeared the legendary sword of Genovia. The rubies were warm against my skin and the metal seemed to sing as I sheathed it at my side.

"Kneel." The priest murmured. I did so and he took away my old crown and with all due ceremony placed the crown of the king upon my brow. I looked up and he gestured for me to stand.

"I present to you, your king!" He called to the entire room. As one everyone stood.

"Long live the king! Long live King Hadrian!" They shouted together. I couldn't stop the grin that stretched across my lips. I slowly sank onto my throne and gazed around at the room of people cheering for me.

"Let us adjourn to the banquet hall for the feast." I called. Another cheer went up and I watched as the gathered guests moved into the huge dining hall where already a feast was set up with hundreds of dishes and foods from every corner of the world. But food was not appealing to me, as the adrenaline of the day faded I began to once again feel the effects of my delayed heat.

"Draco!" I called, losing my breath halfway through his name due to a blast of pain that radiated through my stomach and other areas. Thankfully he had heard me and in seconds he was standing there, taking my hand in his as he helped me stand. "I won't be able to sit through the feast. Please Draco it hurts so bad." I begged, falling against his chest where I nuzzled into the sweet scent that gentle the pain in my body down to a need rather than a pain.

"Make our excuses, High Priest. His Majesty requires privacy." I heard Draco say before he swept me into his arms and began carrying me towards my suite.

"I can't believe it's all over." I whispered. "I'm king!" I laughed breathlessly. "And I have you and we will be bonded. It's too good to be true." I kissed his neck and laughed again in delight as he gave a soft growl.

"I'm going to have you writhing under me. You won't be able to think, let alone speak. You're mine now Hadrian. You're mine and you always will be." He growled and paused in his walked to take my lips in a fierce kiss.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." I mumbled into the kiss. He froze and drew back.

"Draco Peverel." He corrected. The joy that simple assertion sent through me nearly made me cry, but I settled for kissing the grin off his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, kudos and/or subscribe, much love to you all :)


	7. Chapter 7

From three floors down I could hear the ball still going, laughter and voices as well as the clinking of cutlery. The music drifted over everything gently and Draco danced a couple steps just as we reached my suite of rooms. I giggled and kissed the under side of his jaw.

"Promise me you'll dance with me again soon?" I asked with a grin. Draco looked down with light grey eyes.

"How about some horizontal dancing?" He grinned lecherously. I blushed and ducked my eyes as he entered my rooms and kicked the door shut.

When my back hit the wall next to my bedroom door I was already moaning. Draco had his mouth attached to my throat where he was busy sucking what would probably be a fantastic bruise.

"Please!" I whined as I worked all his buttons open. He slipped off his robes, vest and shirt all at once then easily divested me of my own ceremonial garb. I gasped when his slim cool hands caressed my overheated skin. His fingertips teased my nipples with flicks and pinches. "Draco! Please!" I moaned, letting my head fall onto his shoulder as he pressed close and our erections were only kept apart by his pants and trousers and my own pants.

"What do you want, my sweet?" Draco purred before returning to worrying at my neck with his teeth.

"I need you! I need you inside me!" I gasped, my stomach was starting to get an edge of pain back, but luckily Draco seemed to sense that as he wrapped an arm around my waist and spun me around then walked me back into my bed where I fell, sprawled out. His hands grabbed my wrists and trapped them above my head with a simple sticking spell. I whined, but that only got me a deep growl from the pale strong chest above me. I relaxed and moaned as my last scrap of clothing was removed. My legs fell open and I blushed at the heated silver gaze that narrowed in on where I knew my arse cheeks would be glistening with my aroused need.

"I want to taste every inch of you, but I know you can't take much more teasing since this is the first wave." But contrary to his words the first thing he did was to use one hand to spread my legs further then use a single finger to circle my relaxed, wet opening.

"Guh!" I grunted, arching and wriggling my lower half to get more from him. His finger rubbed harder and I could feel an instant gush of fluid coat it. The finger vanished and I opened my eyes, not realising I had closed them, to see that he was sucking on it, laving his own finger with his tongue to get every last drop of my slick. The sound I made at that sight was inhuman and caused his eyes to flash to my face and a feral grin to appear on his lips.

"I know what you need, love, relax." He murmured gently. I nodded and simply breathed as he stood and removed his remaining clothes. Once he was bare he crawled back over me giving me ample opportunity to see his long thick cock with the even bigger alpha knot at the base. Again I made a sound I hadn't known I could make. His answering growl sent heat through my veins.

"Slow or fast?" He purred looking deep into my eyes. I was panting with need at this point and probably not able to make the best decisions but I knew I wouldn't regret what I said next.

"In me! Fast now!" I nearly screamed. Draco chuckled deeply and with only seconds pause to aim he was sinking deep into my open, soaking arse, filling me to the point of feeling stuffed and then even more kept coming. By the time he had finally gotten all the way inside me it felt like he was in my throat.

I moaned and bucked off the bed only for him to grip my hips and begin thrusting into my viciously.

"This time will be fast, again because of your heat. But once you come be assured after that I will take great joy in stringing you out and forcing you to come more times than you can keep track of." Draco growled. I moaned, my eyes rolling back into my head as the fast pace forced his half formed knot to pop in and out of the ring of muscles in my anus. I could hear my moans getting higher pitched then his hand closed around my own erection and it was all I could take.

"Alpha!" I screamed as I came. His knot slipped inside and swelled past the point of return and trapped his cock deep inside me. At the same moment he leaned down and bit into the center of the large bruise he had left on my neck. I felt his teeth slice deep to leave the mating mark and it skyrocketed my pleasure to levels I never knew before. Colors burst across my vision and I swear I saw our magic combining.

"Harry?" I heard my name being called and slowly blinked up into the worried face of my lover and alpha.

"What?" I tried to say, but mostly it came out as a rasp, I must have screamed more than I thought.

"You passed out, are you alright?" Draco asked, though since he rocked his hips into me to make his cock hit my over sensitive prostate it seemed he already knew I was fine.

"I'm... f-INE." I squeaked as he began rutting into me, he still hadn't come, he was simply trapped inside me until he had.

He did follow through on his promise to make me come so much I lost track, unfortunately I also went into somewhat of a sex coma when he came for the last time and allowed me to fall back to the bed. I fell asleep before I could even be covered by a blanket.

(^___^)

#dream#

I knew I was dreaming, but I also knew that I didn't care.

All that mattered was finding my baby.

"Lilianna Hermione Peveral!" I made my voice loud, but didn't inject any anger into it, hoping she would answer without a fight. "You know I can't play games right now, baby girl. Mommy's pregnant, I can't be running around the palace to find you!" I called as I walked (waddled) down the hallway trying to see even a slight glimpse of my mischievous little girl.

"Ah, but perhaps you can just follow me, if you wish to see your precious princess again." I spun to see a shadowy figure standing behind me. "Do not fight me, King Hadrian, or that little girl will be punished for it." I nodded and he grabbed my arm, wrenching me into an apparition that sent me to my knees gagging. "Pathetic. Just like your father." He snapped. I shuddered and as he walked over to where I could see a small silver cage I looked inside the cage to see a small white kitty.

"Lily?" I whimpered. I don't know how I knew it, just I knew that cat was my daughter. The man kicked the cage and...

I woke myself screaming in fear and anger. Instantly Draco was sitting up next to me and wrapping me in his arms.

"I lost her in the palace and the he came and he had her and he turned her into a cat and I couldn't save her and he had her in a cage and then he kicked her!" I wailed.

After three days in heat, longer than the average two days, we had fallen asleep exhausted and this was the most vivid dream I had ever had.

"Calm, darling, it was just a dream." Draco murmured as he gently rocked me, pressing me gently against his chest where his heart beat helped to calm me down.

"I've never had such a vivid dream, Draco. I don't think it was just a dream." I answered with a few hiccups. Draco gently slid his fingers through my hair and hummed.

"We will just have to make sure it never comes true. The future is never set in stone."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip, two months after the last one.

Palace life continued as usual. Long weeks were spent with open court and council meetings were the parliament tried to weasel their way into more power than they should have.

I went to bed exhausted each night, barely having the time to kiss my bonded husband goodnight.

"Harry, do you have a moment?" Draco asked gently, running his hand up and down my arm.

"I'm sorry Dray, I have another meeting with parliament, then Lord Riddle of England wishes to put forward a petition of citizenship. I have to go soon or I'll be late. Can we talk after the petition?" I asked with a tired sigh. Draco bit his lip and nodded once, jerkily. I knew how hard it was on him for me to be gone so much, so I stood on tiptoe and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later, love. Just let me get through today. I love you." I murmured before I dashed away to get to the meeting on time.

The meeting was slow and pointless as usual. I had to veto two bills to restrict the travel and education of magical races that the light wizards of the parliament wished to control more. Our government was better than most, but it wasn't even close to perfect. But as long as our main goal was the comfort safety and happiness of each soul that trusted their lives in our hands then we would get through anything.

Once the meeting was out I barely had time to eat and brush my teeth before I was to meet with Lord Tom Riddle for his petition.

"You're highness, Lord Riddle of England, here to present his petition for citizenship and entry into Genovia as his new permanent residence." The man who strode into the throne room was willowy and graceful as he came to a stop at the foot of the stairs to my throne and knelt with one knee on the bottom step and bowed his head in respect.

"You may rise." I allowed with an smile. "Now I understand you wish to remove yourself from England. May I inquire as to why that is?" I asked politely, but firm enough so he knew it was a question that would be answered is he wished anything from me.

"The political climate in England at the moment is no longer welcoming to those wizards and witches who are of the dark alignment. It has become difficult to even purchase daily necessities without being spat at or insulted. I admit that once is heard your rule was based around equality I instantly decided I wished to move here permanently." The man paused to breathe and then his strange violet eyes met mine with a sincere earnest expression in them. "I would also beg for asylum for my compatriots and any who wish to flee from the new order rule and live in peace with everyone of any alignment or specie." With that done he stood and met my eyes steadily. I leaned back and thought over everything. My thoughts went to the meeting of parliament two days ago where one of our diplomats to England spoke of the growing unrest. He had spoken of how the light wizards had launched a smear campaign against all dark creatures and wizards. Lord Riddle seemed to honestly want to move to live in peace where he wouldn't be discriminated against.

"I will grant you a trail period. You have a year here to prove you mean no harm and if at the end of that year you have integrated into our society I will grant your request. As to your second request I will need to seek council before answering. As that may take some time I suggest you send a delegate to any other countries that may be sympathetic. Spain, France and Italy are good choices. I am on good terms with each of them and know you can trust them to not turn away those seeking safety and asylum. For now you may have a suite in the palace until you have your feet under you. Collin will lead you to your rooms." I gestured Collin forward from where he was standing. I had eventually forgiven him but made sure he knew if his gossiping ever hurt me again he would be fired.

"Take him to the guest wing, the green rooms should be prepared as they always are." I instructed. Once he had left the room I sighed and raked a hand through my hair.

"Sire we have a few more meetings to go over for tomorrow and the head of security, Tomlinson wants to speak with you about the new security measures." Dennis, Collin ' little brother and fellow servant, timidly reminded me.

"Thank you Dennis. I am going to cancel all meeting for today. Schedule Tomlinson for Friday and make sure Saturday is completely free. I need some time to relax."is then stood and left the room. If my grandmother was one to take an example from I knew that resting and recharging after so many stressful meetings would help me be a better king.

"Draco, are you free for the night?" I asked when I found my husband in the library, researching for his new position as palace potions master. He had gained his mastery only three years ago upon his graduation from England's Hogwarts School and up to now he still needed to invent the required potion in order to be considered a fully fledged potion master. It was a stressful task, but one I knew he was more than qualified for.

He glanced up and nodded then returned to where he was writing down a final note. I crossed over and began massaging his shoulders which seemed tensed after a day hunched over books.

"Did you find what you needed yet, Love?" I asked softly, bending to kiss his cheek. He sighed and sat back, reaching up to gently grip my hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet, but I feel I am close. It is hard to think of am potion that does not already exsist, but I have been reading and it seems that my favorite idea is one that would work." Draco explained. I hummed happily amd rested my head on top of his. We remained that way until he spun his chair around and pulled me in to his lap. "But no more about that. If it have you for the rest of the day I will take advantage of that." He cupped my chin and kissed me fiercely until I was gasping for air and completely pliant in his hold.

"Don't you mean you'll take advantage of me?" I asked coyly, with a smirk. He chuckled and tapped my nose before standing us both up.

"Nope, we are going on an horse back picnic to the beach. Go get dressed will have the food packed and the horses readied. I moved out of the library while he packed away and secured his notes on his magical lock box. Once will was dressed in riding clothes I entered the courtyard where Draco, already dressed as well, waited with the food and the horses.

"Let us go and enjoy ourselves, little one." He grinned and pecked my cheek before helping me mount my horse. I was grinning ear to ear in my excitement, only once frowning as a wash of nausea caused me to feel sock, but that vanished quickly and I soon forgot about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, I'm sorry. I'm not very good at filler chapters because I don't think they add anything to a story, but this does set the stage for the next few chapters so it's necessary in this case.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the shortness of last chapter. Goodnight lovelies :)

After that peaceful evening with Draco, life seemed to dump a few problems on us both.

The political scene in England became such that most of the pureblood wizards brought their families to the continent and began to integrate into any country that either had family or welcomed them as new citizens. We offered temporary visas to those that wanted to work and all seemed to be functioning on that front, however with the influx of dark aligned magical came a stone wall of non cooperation with England. Today I had an audience with a troublesome Lord from my court.

"Lord Dumbledore. Please stand." I waited until the aged wizard rose from his almost impolite short bow.  
"I have recently been informed that for the last sixty years you have stood as reigning headmaster over Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As set down in the laws of this great country those who reside here may only be considered citizens if they work and live within the borders of Genovia. As such I am forced to declare that you are no longer a citizen. Both the parliament and I have agreed that you have until the end of the month to sell your property here and leave Genovia. We feel it is a risk to have you in our governing body and have stripped you of your titles. Please be aware that until you leave you will be watched closely and any time you reenter this country you will be treated as if you were merely visiting. You will no longer have any authority and should not try to attempt using your old status as a Lord of Genovia. The title of the Dumbledore family will pass to your younger brother Aberforth who has already taken up the duties as he should. Thank you for your services to the throne and people of Genovia, but they are no longer required." I told him, handing him the necessary papers before waving my hand to dismiss him. I however did not miss the fury that took over those once twinkling blue eyes.

"Tomlinson, tighten security until we know he has left the country and make sure his magical signature is barred from the palace. Also make sure his brother and sister are protected, offer them rooms in the palace until we are ensured of their safety. I do not trust that old man, he has consistently tried to enter my mind each time we make eye contact." I sighed and reached up to pinch the bridge of my nose. I was exhausted, a headache was also making me nauseous and I really just wanted to go back to bed, but it was only ten in the morning. I had a whole day of meetings ahead of me that it would be impossible to cancel.

I made it through lunch without any problems, but halfway through the parliament meeting and discussion of the problems in England I felt a wave of dizziness take over me and then I was leaning over to throw up into the small trash can that was kept by my seat. Instantly my body guard, Seamus, was next to me and holding my hair back even as he barked at the others in the room to stay where they were.

"I need Lord Draco and the palace healer to the rooms of parliament." He spoke to the microphone that was tapped into the security network.

I was finished vomiting by the time my husband and Healer Pomfrey ran into the room. I leaned back and closed my eyes as they fussed over me and when Draco lifted me into his arms I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to carry me from the room and into the family wing where our private rooms of healing where kept. I was laid down and after Draco cast a mouth cleaning charm I slipped off to sleep, feeling exhausted.

"Adding two measures of moonstone and stirring twice anti clockwise will bring about the needed effect. The moonstone should cause a pearl shimmer on the surface of an amethyst potion. Pour hot potion into crystal vials and only administer once cooled to safe temperatures." I turned my head slowly so that I wouldn't disturb Draco from his reading. He was frowning down at his notes and correcting things here and there and reading aloud parts that he was unsure of. I watched him with a smile for a while before he glanced up and jumped at seeing me watching him.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, leaning down to kiss me gently.

"About ten minutes. You're so cute when you're concentrating on potions." I murmured with a grin.

"Sap." He chuckled as he brushed my hair back from my face. "You really scared me little one." He whispered. "Are you feeling alright?" I nodded and reached up to grab his hand.

"I'm a little hungry actually. Did the healer say what is wrong with me?" I asked as I pulled myself up to sit against the headboard of my bed.

"Well, she did, but I think it is better that you eat before I tell you. You've been sleeping all day so dinner would be good for your health." Draco smiled and I knew he would tell me now if it was serious so I nodded and when a house elf dilivered a tray of buttered bread and creamy soup I eagerly dug in. It tasted delicious and as I reached for my drink at the end I frowned.

"Usually I drink butterbeer." I scowled at the fruit juice in my cup.

"Well, that has to do with why you threw up and why you have been so tired the last two weeks." Draco waved the tray over to the bedside table and took my hands in his. "I'm not sure how to say this, so I'm going to be blunt. We are having a baby." I blinked. I giggled. I covered my mouth. I burst into tears and then launched into his arms.

"A-a-a bab-by?" I choked out hysterically. Draco held me gently and rocked until I had calmed down. "There's a baby in me?" I asked once I had control over my emotions. It might have been extreme but I was so overwhelmed by my happiness and excitement. I had been craving a child for years now, to know our first shared heat had led to a pregnancy was a dream come true.

"Yes." Draco purred, placing his hand over my lower belly. A fire lit in my veins and without a second thought I attacked his mouth with mine.

"There's a bed behind me, I want you to practice making babies with me." I growled playfully.

"But we already succeeded." Draco winked and kissed down my neck while unbutton in my shirt.

"But practice makes perfect and our first will need little brothers and sisters." I insisted breathlessly. Draco chuckled against my skin while licking across my left nipple, pinching my right with his fingers.

"Very true my love. Perhaps I Wil make you scream tonight. Or I will tease you to the very edge." But he did neither, instead he bent me over the edge of the bed and slowly pulled my pants down to my knees where he left them to restrict my movements.

"I love having you at my mercy." He purred in his velvet voice. I growled in frustration and pressed back against his hands when he groped at my arse cheeks, only to yelp and wriggle when I felt the tingles of a cleaning spell followed by him prying my arse open and immediately licking and sucking at my tight pucker.

"D-Dray!" I whined, caning my neck to stare back to where I could see his face buried in my arse. His wicked tongue halfway tickled as he began pressing his way into my hole.

"Quiet, darling, there's a ward to let the healer hear if you call out for help. It'll activate if you moan too loud." And with that warning he went back to his feasting, leaving me to bury my face in the blankets to muffle myself and also to try not to come from the maddening feeling. When he pulled back finally I was shaking and nearly sobbing again, but this time from the absolute craving to have him keep touching me.

"Hush, I'll give you what you need now." Draco whispered and with one strong thrust he was inside me to the hilt. I screamed into the bed covers and for a long moment we froze, unsure if the healer would have heard that as even muffled it had been very loud. When she didn't appear Draco bent to nip the back of my neck before beginning to thrust into me at a relaxed and gentle pace. I writhed and begged him to go faster, bucking under him to try add my own speed to the thrusts but he pinned my hips with his beg hands and continued his easy pace.

My belly tightened with each jab against my prostate and as my own arousal was trapped between my stomach and d the bed it only took a few more thrusts before I was screaming out my release. This time my head had been up and the ward flashed to show it had activated. Draco curses, but as he had just climaxed inside me as well I wasn't sure if it was because of the pleasure or the footsteps quickly approaching. Either way he tossed out a cleaning charm and helped me slid my clothing back on before righting his own clothes and tucking me back into the bed. I laid down in just the nick of time as Healer Pomfrey appeared through the door, holding her wand and two vials of potions.

"I see you are awake now." She announced in clipped tones. "Has your bond mate informed you of why you have had the symptoms of nausea and exhaustion lately?" She asked clinically as she place the two vials on the bed side cabinet. I nodded with a big grin and saw her smile delicately.

"May I be the first to offer congratulations. May this child and those who come after them be healthy and happy. They are most welcome." She spoke the traditional words and I smiled even brighter.

"Thank you, Madam. I do have a request that this news stays with only us until the traditional announcement has been made. Also I would like to ask you to be my personal healer through this pregnancy." I saw her eyes widen before she gently grasped my hand and squeezed it.

"I would love to serve you, highness. Anything for yours and the babe's safety." She murmured. "Now these two potions I must insist you take. This green one will be a daily potion against morning sickness. I will advise you to have water available immediately after taking it as it is absolutely vile. This blue one is a vitamin and nutrient potion made specifically for expectant mothers. You must take that one twice a week." She handed me both along with a glass of water and with a put upon sigh I down the blue first then the green. At the taste of the second I gagged heavily before I was able to drink the glass of water.

"That is awful!" I heaved again but managed to hold everything down. "Who came up with that? Obviously they never drank their own concoction." I shuddered as I handed back the empty vials and the glass. I glanced over to see Draco looking thoughtful, before Pomfrey got my attention again.

"I would like to do a second scan, I already made sure the baby was healthy. I would like to scan for anything we will need to watch out for as this pregnancy progresses." She brandished her wand, but waited for me to give permission. I knew her scans would include a spell that would tell her when I last had sex and if I was injured from it. My face went entirely red as I nodded my permission.

I knew the exact moment she found out what we had been doing just minutes ago as she raised her eyebrows and seemed to almost smirk. I groaned and hid behind my hands while Draco laughed.

"I suppose that was to be expected. You did recieve quite good news. Lord Draco I would advise being gentle over the next few months. No crazy positions until after the baby arrives." Pomfrey was definitely smirking now as even Draco went pink. I laughed at my husband's embarrassment before I noticed Pomfrey giving me a sharp look. "And you, your highness. No more butterbeer. And I know you enjoy far too many sweets, but outside of cravings you must keep to a healthy diet. I will draw one up for the kitchens to follow. You must also try not to get stressed out and I would suggest having your husband take over for some of your meetings or appoint a councilor to sit in for you." I nodded at the advice and decided to think on it for a while.

"Now you have had dinner, so I am ordering you to go to bed at once and as you have a mild case of exhaustion I highly recommend spending tomorrow resting, for the health of your baby." I once again nodded and she seemed satisfied. Once she had bustled off to clean the room Draco helped me up and we retired to our rooms for the night where we took a luxurious bath and Draco pampered me with a full body massage.


End file.
